kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Venxm
Welcome Yami Arashi, and thank you for your edit to User talk:NerdyBoutKirby! We are glad to have you on the team! This is a wiki dedicated to real articles on subjects related to Kirby and the series bearing his namesake. If you wish to help, Portal: Help Out is just the place for you. You should also have a look at the Editor's Manual - our customized guide to a smooth experience at Kirby Wiki as well as style and content guidelines for articles and other pages. If there's anything you're unsure of, feel free to ask your fellow editors or a site . Enjoy your stay! NerdyBoutKirby (talk) 12:26, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Talk page content (Yuzura) Japanese names I noticed you've been adding Japanese names to articles. That's great, don't get me wrong. But that's usually there in the info box, so the Japanese text isn't necessary. Example: *Incorrect: Marx Soul (マルクソウル Marukusouru) *Correct: Marx Soul (Marukusouru in Japan) I hope you keep this in mind for the future. If the Japanese text version of the name is missing from the info box, by all means, add it in (for example, Japanese text is missing in Nelly's info box). Thank you, and happy editing! =] ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 02:05, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Hi! Thanks for the notification and I will reference this in the future. I particularly took my knowledge from the Kirby article. Hence, I modified the Japanese text next to his name. Again, thank you for notifying me. Best regards! '--''Yuzura☆炎のマスター' 12:50, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hold it Yuzura! You must be mistaken, Yuzura, because blocking me on the Rhythm Heaven wiki forever for comments that were anything but rude and intimaing was wrong by all means! Therefore, I wish to be unblocked. The only rude comments were during that arguement at Drummer Duel! And that wasn't even that big of a deal! Do you agree? Not gentile. :You will not be unblocked. I gave you numerous warnings for your intimidation and harassment. Due to the excessive rudeness and multiple warnings, you block remains and will not be lifted any time soon. Harassment should not be taken lightly and I hope you learn your lesson. Best regards '--''Yuzura☆炎のマスター'' 18:08, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Come on, you've got the wrong guy! Are you possessed? I posted fine, you gave no warnings, something must be wrong! Besides, you blocked my beforehand! Wait, I know what's wrong.... This is just a joke, and nothing more! :::If you check your talk page, you should see that I gave you warnings. Your block is not lifted and please stop complaining. '''--''Yuzura☆炎のマスター'' 19:01, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I will not stop complaining because you only gave me 1 warning and I only posted 3 comments after the warning. The first was a request, the second was a brag and the third was a question. Tell me, what is wrong with you? I'll stay here all day and night until you lift this block! :::No. You. Won't. Complaining about Rhythm Heaven Wiki affairs on a Kirby Wiki talk page is poor use of these resources. "What's wrong with you?"? This must be the harassment Yuzura was talking about. :::In summary, knock it off. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 23:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Fine, then, meet me after lunch on the chat page! :No. There will be no further discussion in the matter at hand. This has nothing to do with Kirby Wiki. '--''Yuzura☆炎のマスター' 13:48, August 17, 2013 (UTC) But I can't edit talk pages on Rhythm Heaven Wiki, or even chat! :Get over it. Yuzura is here to '''help people', which is more than you're trying to do. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 20:14, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Do a Barrel Rollback! You impressed us admins, kiddo. The rollback ability is yours to command. Now I'll finish filling out the paperwork. Congratulations, and have a good night. NerdyBoutKirby ''Thank you and good night!'' 02:46, October 5, 2013 (UTC)